


Without Them

by ValerieViolette (Perydot)



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perydot/pseuds/ValerieViolette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edea thinks about Kamiizumi and Einheria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Them

He was like a father to her. Her father wasn't around for that long, seeing how he ran the Duchy and all of its programs. He did care for her, but he loved her from afar. But he cared for her as though she was his actual daughter, a daughter he never had. He disciplined her so she would live up to her absolute potential. He pushed her harder than the others to show he wouldn't be lenient on the Grand Marshal's only child.

He would be over-protective whenever he saw one of the other trainees, a boy, flirting with her. He would send that boy off to a corner to train by himself or would even send him outside in the always cold and snowy tundra to "calm his head." (Conveniently, the Grand Marshal would also have that person – along with any others – transferred to a different training time within the week.) She didn't like  _that_  part of a father-daughter like relationship.

She never held back when sparring with her. She was always so strong, so confident, so  _great_  it was hard to not admire her. Even though she was years older and she had no real reason to talk to her outside their training sessions, she would spend her free time with her in the cold and often times lonely Central Command. They became very close. She was her only female friend, her only friend she could hold a  _long_  conversation with.

She thought of her as the older sister she could never have. She was her mentor, her companion, her training partner, and sometimes, her teacher. She always thought she would look good with the white Valkyrie wings in her hair – a shallow reason to train for such a job, but she didn't mind. She was just glad her friend thought she was worthy enough to train for the same job she had.

Edea stood in her bedroom at Eternian Central Command, staring out her window. The sky was clear with twinkling stars and a full moon. The moon's light reflected against the snow down below, making it incredibly bright even though it was almost midnight. She sighed, her fingers fidgeting. Her hot breath fogged up the window for a moment before disappearing. They're really gone, she thought to herself. After going through worlds where they were still alive, she had tricked herself into believing they were alive in her world. But being her Luxendarc popped that bubble very quickly.

Without Einheria, Edea felt very alone. Alternis had somehow survived his fall from Grandship, but their relationship had been rocky ever since she returned. Crushing a man's dreams of romance - "rubbish" is something  _no one_  wants to hear - and nearly killing him  _usually_ ruins a friendship. Now, he preferred to have short interactions with her, although she didn't - couldn't - really blame him.

Without Kamiizumi, Edea had no one to look to for mentorship and discipline. Her father kept her on a short leash (understandably so) after she returned, but it wasn't the same. At first she thought it was because she was waiting to run in the snow with only a light jacket on, to clean every piece of armor in Central Command, to fight everyone in her class with only her bare hands. But after months back in snowy Eternia, Edea realized that she was just waiting to be sent to prison for treason.

Without them, Edea had lost a great friend and a great teacher. Without them, Edea was eaten away by guilt. Without them, Edea felt like she could never atone for her mistakes. Without them, Edea felt alone, so alone, and without anyone to rely on in her cold, expansive, snowy tundra of the Duchy of Eternia.


End file.
